


Stick Around

by haruka



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryunosuke objects to Chiaki's usage of chopsticks.</p><p>Written for comment_fic on LJ.  The prompt is posted at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Around

Stick Around (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

When Ikenami Ryunosuke walked into the main room of the Shiba household, he watched as Tani Chiaki listened to music through his earphones, using his leg as a drum while he kept time with what he heard. That would have been fine by itself, but when Ryunosuke realized what Chiaki was using for drumsticks, he was aghast. Leaping forward, he snatched the items from the other boy's hands.

"Hey!" Chiaki protested, pulling off the earphones. "What gives?!"

"These are chopsticks!" Ryunosuke declared, shaking them in Chiaki's face. "How dare you mistreat them in such a barbaric fashion! Don't you know these are a symbol of our proud Japanese heritage, meant for consuming meals like civilized human beings?! They are most certainly NOT for hammering on your leg in a poor imitation of talentless, tone-deaf, so-called musicians!"

Chiaki blinked at his teammate in surprise for a moment, then shook his head, smirking. "Ryunosuke, I think at some time or other, someone found another use for chopsticks by shoving one up your butt!'

At which point, ShinkenBlue also found an alternate use for chopsticks by beating ShinkenGreen over the head with them.

\--

(2009)

Theme: Manners  
Prompt: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Ryuunosuke/Chiaki, the proper use of chopsticks

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
